


Open to the possibilities

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Smutty pwp gift fic for lcdrsuperseal's birthday
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Open to the possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lcdrsuperseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/gifts).



> It's lcdrsuperseal's birthday, so here's hoping this present somewhat cheers you up in self-isolation!  
> I'm not brilliant at writing bottom!Steve at all, let alone with emotions so I figured... let's go the smut route! Hope I did your prompt some justice :)

Feeling Danny’s hands travel down his spine as he lay face down on the bed drew all his attention. His legs wide, Danny kneeling between them massaging oil all over Steve’s body making the slide slick and warm. Just the right amount of pressure.

Fingers pressed at his ass and he blew out a breath to relax his muscles. Danny didn’t ask, he just knew Steve was ready for him, hungry for it, even. The slide was easy as Steve wanted nothing more than to give himself over to Danny, taking whatever the other man would give him.

A cushion propping up his lower half made it easier for Danny as he lined his hard cock up to Steve’s hole and pressed in, a hand at the base of Steve’s spine with its gentle touch reassuring that Danny would know if Steve needed him to slow down or stop. But he never did. Steve would always take everything. He’d give Danny whatever he wanted.

He fucked Steve slow, hands moving to grip onto Steve’s hips to keep him steady, not letting Steve get ahead of himself and bush back. As he filled Steve’s hole he paused, letting the SEAL feel just how stretched wide he was taking Danny’s thick cock, just how deep Danny was, how connected their bodies were.

Danny pressed two fingers in beside his cock, stretching Steve’s ass wider and Steve groaned into the pillow, using it to muffle his voice before he bit down into it, loving the way his body responded to Danny’s touch and getting lost in the sensations. Inside of him was trying to ignite, sparks shooting out from the center, a knot inside him coiled and ready to burst.

Danny braced his free hand on Steve’s back, pressing his weight down, sliding it up to grip onto his shoulder as he began to fuck Steve faster, chasing his own release, cock warm and hard inside Steve’s tight hole, his balls slapping against Steve’s ass with each strong thrust in. He pulled his fingers back out of Steve’s ass to pull his cheeks apart, trying to get his cock deeper.

“Fuck right there!” Steve exclaimed as Danny’s angle changed and each thrust rubbed deliciously against Steve’s prostate and made everything inside him light up just the way he loved, just the way that Danny’s cock could always make him feel.

“Fuck, you feel good, babe. Your ass just opens up for me,” Danny moaned as his fingers left bruises on Steve’s ass cheeks.

“Come inside me, I want you to fill me up. Please.”

“Oh, I’m gonna. I’ve got so much cum, fucking you makes my cock so fucking hard,” Danny’s voice dropped to a growl. “Fuck, I’m gonna-“ he stuttered as his orgasm hit and he spilled deep.

Steve hadn’t even thought about himself but his own neglected cock was desperate for release, pre-cum staining the pillow underneath his body.

Danny breathed hard as he slumped, his hand patting Steve’s shoulder. “Give me the thing, it’s under the pillow,” he said and Steve fumbled to find what Danny was looking for. He passed it down the bed for Danny who slowly pulled his cock out of Steve’s ass and replaced it with the bulbous plug they played with, his cum still inside Steve and staying right where it was; another part of Danny that Steve liked to keep inside him.

Danny coaxed Steve to roll over and stroked his hands up Steve’s cock then bent down, licking and sucking the head while one hand continued to play with the length and the other twisted the plug where it was seated inside Steve’s ass, pulling it out to its widest point to keep Steve stretched then plunging it back in, over and over. Fuck, buying the large plug was one of the best ideas Danny had ever had as the stretch felt wicked, just on the point of too much in a way that left Steve in no doubt that he’d feel the burn later.

The heat in the room, the way he felt so relaxed yet so tense, the way Danny’s mouth and hand moved on his cock and the way his ass was spread so wide was too much for him and his body lurched up as he cried out, cum spurting out onto Danny’s cheek, dripping onto his own belly. Danny wiped the cum from his face and licked the end of his finger before crawling up the bed to wrap around Steve as he lay there panting.

“So…” Danny began, clearing his throat as he broke the quiet between them. “Was that what you were daydreaming about earlier?”

Steve laughed. That afternoon at the office, Danny had caught him sitting at his desk paying absolutely no attention to the report he was filling out and when pressed on what was occupying Steve’s mind, he’d blushed but refused to give any details to his teasing partner.

“I mean, not exactly, but if you want to try guessing again then I’m… open to the possibilities.”

“‘Open’, huh?” Danny smirked, not entirely rising to the implication but he pinched one of Steve’s nipples, enjoying the way it made him gasp in response.

“Second time’s the charm.”

“You know the saying is _third_ time’s the charm.”

“So it is. Guess you’ll need to get to the third time then.”

“Maybe by then, I’ll just grab the biggest dildo you own and try every dirty thing I can imagine to make you come."

"How many things is that?"

"I don't know. Over a thousand? And I mean, one of them’s got to be what you were drooling into your laptop about earlier.”

Steve rolled onto his front again and pushed his ass up into the air, the plug still deep inside him moving inside him delightfully. “Give it your best shot.”

“You have no idea what you’ve let yourself in for.”

“Oh, that’s the thing. I really do,” Steve answered as they grinned at each other, energy reinvigorated with the challenge and the electricity that sizzled between them. Neither man was getting any sleep that night.


End file.
